King Dodongo
is the boss of Dodongo's Cavern, the second dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. King Dodongo is the leader of the Dodongo sent to the cavern by Ganondorf. This is problematic for the Gorons, as King Dodongo loves to eat them. After the defeat of King Dodongo, Darunia presents Link with the Goron's Ruby. Interestingly, even though the size of King Dodongo is impressive, he is apparently not the largest one of his kind, as the entrance to his lair is adorned with what appears to be the skull of a Dodongo even bigger than him. There is a stone in the cavern that says, "Giant dead Dodongo... When it sees red, a new way to go will be open." This might imply that it is actually the skeleton of a long-dead Dodongo. It is still possible that this may simply be a rock shaped like a Dodongo. Also, what looks like giant Dodongo bones are found supporting the ceiling of the same room. Battle When King Dodongo charges up his fire attack, a Bomb or Bomb Flower can be thrown in his mouth. When the bomb explodes he becomes vulnerable to a sword attack. Link can also damage King Dodongo with Jump Attacks, Spin Attacks and Deku Sticks. After Link has slashed him enough times, he gets up, curls into a ball, and rolls around the outside of the room, similar to a Goron. There are three ways to dodge his rolling. If Link uses the Hylian Shield to block King Dodongo's roll attack, stands on the downward ramp that leads into the lava, or hides in the corners next to the bomb flowers, all damage can be avoided and Link can therefore easily emerge from the fight without having taken any damage, relative to the skill level of the player. Once King Dodongo stops, he charges up his fire attack again. Once King Dodongo has taken enough damage (usually, one or two repetitions of the process this enough) he is defeated. In the death cut-scene, King Dodongo tries to run Link over one last time, but fails and rebounds off a wall into the central pool of lava, where he remains forever trapped after the magma hardens around him. If Link returns to King Dodongo's room as an adult, he will see the skeleton of King Dodongo's skull in hardened lava. This type of death scene is later re-used (in different ways) with one boss in other games, such as Goht in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask and Morpheel in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Video TnN72COkoMQ Non-canonical appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Abridged Series King Dodongo is Darunia's pet that resides within Dodongo's Cavern. Link accidentally kills King Dodongo by feeding it a bomb instead of a giant cherry, but still manages to collect the Goron's Ruby from the unsuspecting Darunia. Super Smash Bros. Brawl King Dodongo is featured as a sticker. Its sticker gives a +38 bonus to flame attacks. es:Rey Dodongo Category:Kings Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time bosses